You have to be him!
by jboy44
Summary: Hi my name is Zoe, thanks to some idiot who thought time travel My parents and Max have been taken. On this time travel adventure we keep running into one alien. Goma Looks like him, and sounds like him, I don't know what they did to him but he has to be Max! and I will prove it and get him back!
1. Chapter 1

As Seth fell through the whole he reached out and grabbed ahold of Max pulling him with him as Zoe jumped in screaming "NO!"

everyone's eyes widen as they saw it, Spike and Aik's eyes were in tears, Rex's jaw dropped, Zoe's eyes filled with tears her jaw dropped and one could almost hear the sound of a heart shattering form what she just saw!

In a moment the Taylors were screaming at the Ancients Aki saying, "HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS ONLY HAPPENING BECAUSE YOU IDEAS TOOK YOUR BABY TO THE TIME OF DINOSAURS! I MEAN HONESTLY WHAT PARENT WOULD DO THAT!?"

Spike blinked as he looked to Rex's birth father about to speak, but in a moment Spike punched him, "My wife is right! If you hadn't time traveled noun of this would have happened! And before you try to say I'm form the past I'm stupider then you look to your son what do you know about him other then his name? Look at Rex how many memories do you share with him? Look at your son and ask yourself, what does he know about me? Simple the answer to all of that is noun! Your child is a stranger to the both of you! So while your not a attached and there by didn't care about losing him me and my wife are attached and want our son back!"

Rex's mother looked to her husband down on the ground form Spike's punch and said in shock, "then we'll find him unless he is on a time machine he will stick out like a score thumb allowing us to go and find him! We just need a moment to repair the time Machine! And it's time travel we literally have all the time in the universe!"

Zoe just fell to her knees in shock as Rex tried to move towards her to comfort her she held out a hand and said, "Go away Future boy!"

Rex's eyes widen in shock, as he backed way thinking she just need space, he said, "We'll find him again I promise."

Zoe growled and got up she looked at her friend, the time travel the guy who should be in this time period, the guy who's parents opened this dinosaur and time travel filled box that took Max away. Then something in her mind clicked, Max belonged her, Rex didn't.. yet Max was gone and Rex was still here, Rex lived with Max's parents.. Rex even though he didn't mean it replaced max, and her eyes widen, "you replaced him!"

Rex looked confused and Zoe put her hands on her hips, "Something tells me time doesn't like the me messed with and there was one too many boys in the Taylor house so I bet one had to go! And sadly it took away the wrong one!" she said in tears.

Rex backed away in shock as he said, "your talking crazy! What's next we all lose our family as punishment!" At that point the taylor house and the parents were all beamed away in rainbow light and his eyes opened.

Zoe then screamed in rage, "GREAT NOW THANKS TO YOUR FAMILY WE ALL LOSE OURS! ARE YOU HAPPEN WITH THIS BOX OF CRAP YOUR PARENTS OPENED BY BEING SMART IDIOTS!" She yelled in tears as the Alpha gang came out having missed everything.

Meanwhile on the alien ship max was sitting in a cell he was in ripped white pant and a shirt he looked pick and bruised, his face was broken devoid of emotion he had been broken by the aliens.

Foolscap then opened the door and grabbed him his broken mind not even fighting back as Foolscap took him to Seth's lab and he put the boy on a table and strapped him to it, and he looked at Seth with a sickening smile, "He's mentally broken moving on phase two and three!"

Seth then pulled out a mini hand saw as he moved it close to Max as he said, "Starting operation!"

In a moment a scream of pain released purely out of instinct filled the Ship it was Max screaming in pain and horror it made it to the parents in the house making Aki and Spike's eyes widen and year up, the aliens were doing horrible things to their son and they could do nothing about it! They were being forced to listen to the sounds of there son's torture.

Aki looked to the Ancient in rage growling at them blaming them for this and the two tiem travel hung there head in shame they couldn't argue it! They were the first time travels and there by the one behind this!

They as the present day humans said opened his box everything that sills form it form the lose of children, to the children's pain, and mental scaring form it, to everyone hurt by the dinosaurs was all there fault! They could even be blamed for the aliens as they used dinosaurs as well, they were to blame and they now knew it. Clearly in the future the common sense of just because you can do something doesn't make it a good idea was lost to the ages.

Elsewhere on the Backlander.

Zoe was walking beside Rex with chomp ace and pairs. Zoe's left hand held her Dinoholder and at her side was Max's Chomp looked as said as Zoe as they walked with Sophia.

Sophia spoke as she said, "Look the stone I am carrying that the one called chomp seems to like is powerful that demon wants it so how about you help me save my brother then you can have it!" she said remembering watching them battle Foolscap's dinosaur.

Zoe looked at her, "oh perfect we can trade the winged assholes for the Stone and Max back!"

Rex blinked and said, "What are they chance they have him?" he asked and Zoe turned and growled grabbing him by the shirt.

the enraged pink hairedgirl then said, "I don't know what are the chance of this being all your parents fault? Well they have dinosaurs so one hundred percent? Do they have our parents your find my parents thing says so! And they vanished in the same kind of portal as Max so yes they have max it's as simple as that!" she said before pushing him back in disgust.

that is when they heard flapping as they came to Rome and in a moment a purple Alien there age land his wings spread as he held his clawed fingers together.

Zoe's eyes widen as she looked at the familiar face of the alien and chomp happily made sounds and ran to the alien like it would max as she cried, "Max!?"

The Alien kicked Chomp away making him land by Zoe as he pulled out a dinosaur to summon his omega armored Eocarcharia as he laughed, "Lady I ain't your boyfriend I am Goma of the spectral space pirates!."

In a moment Rex called out ace as Zoe changed pairs and chomp to adult form, in a moment she slide bit foot assault as her move card dinosaur tried to step on the alien dinosaur she said, "Really our friend kids abducted then we meet an alien that looks just like him? Really think I'm that blind! I know you are in there!"

Goma rolled his eyes as put his hands on his activator making his dinosaurs skeletal spread as he flow up avoiding zoe's attack as a large glowing space pirate symbol appears behind him and he called out, "OMEGA PHOENIX!"

In a moment the air born fire dinosaur smashed into the ground making it explode kicking up dust and when it cleared Ace and pairs were cards but the attack Missed Chomp.

Zoe Smirked as she said, "You couldn't hurt chomp!" She yelled out!

Goma's left eye twitched as he held that side of his head the name sounding familiar as he yelled out, "SHUT UP ZOE!"

Zoe's eyes widen and said, "If you aren't Max how do you know my name!" She said as she slide Lighting strike and Chomp used the attack to smash into the Alien dinosaur smashing it's armor.

Rex blinked and said, "Zoe it's time travel! He could have meet you before this form his perspective!" he said stating it like Zoe's idea of Goma being max was impossible.

Zoe looked at him and made a fist, "He meet me before all right!"

Goma shock his head snapping back into it as he touched his activator and yelled out, " OMEGA PHOENIX!" the symbol appeared as the now armorless fire dinosaur dashed into chomp making it explode leaving both of them cards.

Goma cough his card as it flow back and he said, "Keep the fucking rock You make my head hurt lady!" He then flow off holding his head.

Later on the Backlander After Sheer had claimed the yellow stone.

Doctor Z crossed his arms, "there is no way that alien could be your friend it's impossible for that to happen!"

Zoe growled and grabbed the man by the sides of the face pulling at them, "WE ARE TIME TRAVELING IN A TIME MACHINE POWERS BY SIX ROCKS BATTLING WITH DINOSAURS FIGHTING ALIENS AND BEING GUIDE BY AN ENERGY BIRD! HOW IS SOMEONE GETTING ASSMILATED THE IMPOSSIBLE THING!?" she yelled as she let go of his face making him rubbed the sides of his face.

Doctor. Z then rubbed his jaw and said,"… Point taken well extremely unlikely but not impossible!"

Meanwhile on the alien ship Goma was looking at the Taylor house he some how knew what the inside was like it felt like he was looking at home after being away for to long!

Little did he know inside Aki and spike were watching him crying in horror Aki cried, "What did they do to our son!?"

to be continued.


	2. Battle on the high seas

Zoe was standing on the next of the fake pirate ship on top of the Backlander two dino brace one on each wrist as she looked to chomp and pairs, "We're not flying because we can't change the past!" she said with venom as she said, "We already are by being here! I don't know what is worst this idiots not evening trying! No one believing me that Goma is Max, Rex not getting that him and me shouldn't have even meet! Or THAT IDIOT JIM TRYING TO KISS ME!"

That is when she heard a growl and turned to see Goma in the air seemingly jealous, at what he over heard as he made a hand and summoned out his armored dinosaur and said, "Some one is trying to kiss you?" HOW DARES!" he yelled in rage.

Zoe smiled as she turned pairs and chomp into cards and dino slashed them to summon them out as adults and said, "gee why are you jealous, we just meet once before! Could it be you are getting back your real memories of your past and that crush on me that made you act like a fool around me? … Max?"

Goma held his head as he watched Zoe armor up her dinosaurs as she yelled out, "Lady you make my head hurt! OMEGA PHOENIX!"

Zoe slide out the cards ,"Metal wing!" the three flyers then came In hit the omega phoenix making it explode in the air as she slide, "LIGHTING AXE!"

Chomp then charged in a massive axe made of lighting forming between his horns as he slashed the enemy dinosaur making the armor crack!

Zoe then smiled as she slide another move card, "big foot assault!" her summoned dinosaur then stepped on the enemy dinosaur making it's armor shatter.

Goma smirked as he put a card on his activator and said, "Let's go spectral specter control!" In a moment his Eocarcharia turned into black mist that went to Chomp entering the dinosaur making it's color turn grey as his elemental armor became spectral armor!

Chomp then roared as he charged and rammed Pairs knocking her back along the deck and Zoe's eyes widen before she smiled and said, "So Max you got your dinosaur back!" she sound happily.

Goma held his head with his left hand as a tear ran form his left eye as he saw flash of him using chomp happen in his mind memories of using him to win dinosaur battles witch should be impossible! "What in the hell!" he banged his head as he screamed, " STOP MAKING MY HEAD HURT LADY!"

Zoe smiled as she dino slashed a move card, "I'll stop when you come back to me Max! Atomic bomb Dino slash!"

Pairs then got up charging and diving so when she raised her head Chomp was send spinning up into the air.

Pairs then back flipped up and land on Chomp smashing him as they came to the ground braking the deck making both dinosaurs turn into a card that went to Zoe's hand.

A moment later the Ship leaned making Zoe slide back and fall over the railing and when she tried to grab it she failed making her fall into the ocean.

time seemed to slow down for her till she saw Goma flying down where he stopped flying and fell for a moment grabbing her before he flapped his wings making them both raise into the air.

Goma then flow and set her genteelly down into the crow's nest before he notice her looking at him happily and he jumped back into the air as he point at her, "WHY DID I JUST SAVE YOU! YOUR MY ENEMEY! I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU FALL INTO THE SHARK FILLED WATER TO DIE! WHY DID I SAVE YOU!? WHY DID I SAVE YOU ZOE?!" he screamed as he held his head in pain.

Zoe smiled and reached for him, "because your not my enemy, you never were What they did to you, what they made you believe it's all wrong this isn't you! Please Max you saved me! You won the fight for control just now! Keep fighting!" she sounded sad almost begging as she said, "Keep fighting your real enemy and come back to me! Please Max Come back to me!" Tears start to fall form her face.

Goma's eyes widen as he flow back out of her reach as he held his heart with his left hand, it was a pain coming form his chest, and it start when he saw her cry it pains him to see Zoe sad, it pains him to see his enemy hurting! He was hurt to see a girl who is suppose to be his mortal enemy in pain!

he held his heart with both hands as he started to cry, "Zoe!.." he said the name like he had said it so many times like he longed to say it again as he cried he flow off in tears saying, " THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! It Can't be true!"

When he was out of sight Zoe fell to her knees crying as Rex came out to see the damaged deck and look up to see the crying Zoe in the crow's nest.

Later on the Alien Ship.

Goma was screaming and banging on a wall away form everyone else! He looked at his reflection in the middle touching his face it looked alien to him! Like he shouldn't be seeing what he was seeing, "Why does it feel like this isn't even my got dam face!"

He held his head as he saw an image of a similar looking human boy over his reflection and his eyes widen as it felt like that should have been what he was seeing, he then fell to his knees screaming holding his head he saw flash of memories of himself traveling with that blonde haired boy and Zoe!

Memories of him finding that dinosaur named Chomp with them, memories of using him to beat the T-rex memories of them making fools out of the older human dinosaur users. He screamed as he fell down making his fist against the metal floor as he screamed, "WHO THE FUCKING HELL AM I!?"

he stood up crying as he held his head while laughing insanely, "I AM GOMA! But Goma shouldn't remember being with humans he didn't meet so I can't be Goma! At least not the real one!" he looked at his reflection and saw that human boy again and screamed till the image with away, "WHO IS THAT KID?!"

he held his head as he remembered Zoe calling her Max and he cried and said, "is that Max? is that me… no it can't be it can't be! If I'm Max then that means I've been keeping my own parents prisoner and trying to kill my real allies! That's crazy that's crazy!" HE said trying to deny it trying to bury it trying to bury Max Taylor form his mind.

He cried as he said, "Please let me crazy! Please just let me be insane! Please just let all of this be lies my mind cooked up to torture me! Please let them be fake! Please let the be the fake one! Please don't let me the fake! Please Don't' let me be Max Taylor!" his eyes widen he never heard that last name how could he say it and why did it feel like he said it like it was his own!?

Goma gasped and looked at his hands crying while laughing insanely and hiding his face, " PLEASE DON'T LET ME BE THE LIE! PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE TRUE! PLEASE LET ME BE GOMA NOT MAX!"

He then fell to his knees crying as he heard a ghostly similar voice say, "triceratops roar dino slash!"

He then start to head his own head with his palms as he screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO BE THE LIE! I DON'T WANT THIS TO BE TRUE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A LIE! I DON'T WANT TO BE FAKE! I DON'T WANT THIS TO BE TRUE!" he screamed as he cried and broke down in insane laugher as he fell to his hand and knees.

the laughter slowly fading to sobbing, before he stood up shaking on his feet as he leaned against the wall to keep himself up as he slowly walked off to an empty cell as he over heard Sheer commenting on her capture of the cosmos stone!

Goma looked to the stone and held his head in pain as he cried. " What am I doing? Who am I?" he cried and begged to himself as he asked, "Who am I? Who is the lie? What's fake? Because I don't know anymore!"

to be continued.


	3. He is him!

In another place and time.

Rex and Zoe where walking with the Monk Shawn dzang as Zoe end her explanation with ,"and no one will believe me that our friend Max who was captured is the Minion Known as Goma."

Rex was about to say something but the Monk held his hand out and said, "Sir, If this things they look like demons to me are strong enough to brake the rules of reality and time, what makes you think they can't brake the laws of nature and turn others into there own kind?"

Rex Blinked muttering in shock as Zoe Jumped for joy happily saying," FINALLY SOMEONE WHO HAS A BRAIN THIS SO MAKES UP FOR JIM BASTARD STEALING A KISS FORM ME!" she sound so happy.

A growl came down as Goma land in the forest they where traveling and he asked, "He did what?!" his eye was widen like he was mad.

Zoe smiled and said, "Looks like someone is remembering there crush on me they use to hide behind the mask of a fool! Never though those would be the good old days.. or I would be saying that at my age!"

Rex just summoned out and Armored up ace and had it attack only for Goma's dinosaur to pop out and go head to head with Ace in a headbutt.

Zoe didn't call out a dinosaur she smirked and put her hands on her hips, "you saved my life I know you are remembering! Come on now What did you do when you meet Rex!"

Goma held his head and said, "he couldn't speak English so I did a stupid dance to try and sign out I liked dinosaur too and you laughed!" he shocked his head as he said that his eyes widen.

Rex's eyes widen as mirror of Max doing that came to his head and Ace was knocked down, Zoe slapped him on the back of the head and happily said, "Does idiot understand his so called best friend has been brainwashed and mutated now? Or do we have to go through more proof!"

Goma stood beside his Dinosaur who was frozen, Goma banged his head against a tree as he yelled, "GET OUT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The Monk then stepped up to him and said, "I see now that Zoe's words are true you are a man taken form your home and family turned into a monster and forced to fight against all that you love. These things are truly Evil! But you are not one! I know your body and mind has been twisted but the soul inside is still the real you! It will still shine through the dark find it and use it to fight through the darkness my son!"

Goma cried his tears red making it look like he was crying blood making Rex take a step back as Goma held the left side of his face dark energy coming off making the left side of his face's skin return to it's normal human color as parts of his hair on that side return to brown.

He then reached out with his left hand revealing Max's eye crying the blood like tears as he reached out, his voice filled with pain and fear as he begged, " help me!"

Rex jumped back eyes widen as he spoke into his Dino bracer and said, "Zoe was right Max and Goma one in the same! And I peed a little bit"

Zoe ignored the future boy and stepped up beside the monk and reached out to grab Max's hand but Max pulled it back as the dark energy returned to his body returning the side of his face to Goma.

Goma backed up eyes crying blood as he said, "No Zoe! Stay away! I'm a monster! I'm a freak I'll hurt you!" At that point Ace Tackled Goma's dinosaur biting at it's neck.

Zoe was in tears and moving closer making Goma back up, "Max you were fighting it and winning keep it up! Please come back to me! I love you! Please come back to me!" she sound like she was begging as she cried.

Goma held his head as he cried his blood like tears and sadly said, "I ….. Love …. You ….too….Zoe!" he held his head screaming in pain.

The Monk held his hands together, "Love is a powerful Emotion my child! Use it to fight back! Focus on those you love and care about! Use it to fight against the darkness infecting your body and mind!"

Goma fell to his knees crying his eyes morphing to Max's purple human eyes as he cried holding his head and screaming as he recalled his dinosaur to his cards and held it, "I … am… Not… an Alien… I am not ….. a Space pirate…. I am not Goma!... But Am I ….Still …. Max? .. No I'm Not!"

Zoe moved towards him and said, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up, "your still Max! your still you! We can find away to save you!" Please keep fighting it Max!" She cried.

Rex bite his lip Growling it was no secret he had feelings for Zoe but sense finding his birth parents they turned sour! He knew he couldn't be with her! In the time he was suppose to grow up she would have been long dead and gone, he never should have meet her and his feelings where pointless and painful!

He held his heart his broken heart! Feelings he shouldn't even have had in the first place ripping him apart on the inside! He knew one thing Max and Zoe were meant to be! They were friends long before he showed up! If he hadn't showed up they probably would have become child hood sweet hearts a long time ago!

the worst part is he still though he had a chance but that was until he found something in the Backlander, Rod and Laura family tree he cried as he remember pictures of the adult Max and Zoe list as grand parents on there mother's side!

the image was burned into his head He had feeling for a women he shouldn't have meet Destined to be with someone else he also shouldn't have meet! He growled as he cried hating his own feelings.

that is when Ace looked to his owner picking up on Rex's hurt and looking to Goma who was crying in Zoe's arm, He sniffed he knew Zoe was a friend but she didn't recognize the Scent of the Green boy.

Ace then roared and charged believing Goma to be the reason for Rex's Pain, it was at that Point Rex's eyes widen as he looked up to see Ace charging at Zoe and Goma as he screamed, "NO!"

In a moment Goma's eyes widen as he saw it and he pushed Zoe to the ground and out of the way as he yelled, "LOOK OUT ZOE!" He then closed his eyes as Ace headbutted the left side of his body and gave his neck and upward twist upon impact.

Goma screamed as he was knocked into the air his wing flapping holding him up there as his left arm hand limp at his side his blood like tears still flowing as he held his broken arm and opened his eyes they where back to being the Alien Goma's as he flow away in pain in tears.

Zoe reached out screaming, "MAX COME BACK!" She was in tears as she fell to her knees crying before turning to look back at Rex in rage and growling.

Rex returned ace to his card and held out his hands," he did it on his own!"

Zoe got up and walked to him, "The dinosaur respond to our emotion! If he attacked it was you what is with you!?" She yelled in rage fire around her making Pairs and chomp growl at Rex

Rex cried and held his head, "you want to know Fine I'll admit it! I love you! I'm in love with you someone I shouldn't have even meet and who is meant to be with someone else I shouldn't have meet! I found Rod and Laura's family tree you and Max are on it! As grand parents on there mothers side or was it great grandparents point is! Thanks to my parents I have feelings for you that are completely pointless and only causing me pain!"

Zoe crossed her arms and growled, "I WOULD BEAT YOUR HEAD WITH CLUB IF THE FACT ROD AND LAURA ARE STILL WITH MY SISTER DIDN'T PURE MAX WILL BE SAVED AND RETURN TO ME! SO THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A SYMBOL OF HOPE! BUT FUCK YOU FOR ATTACKING MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" She then pulled her right arm back and hit Rex right in the face knocking him down.

Rex held the left side of his face witch now a had a black eye.

Meanwhile on the Alien ship.

Goma was limping his blood like tears still flowing as he held his broken arm as he growled and said, "Rex! You asshole I see If you can't have Zoe no one can! You yandere asshole!" He growled as he spotted doctor Drake being walked back to the prisoner areas after treating the dinosaurs.

Goma smirked as he whipped his tears and walked up to Foolscap and said, "Yo Long nose! I'll take it form here as you see one of those barts blind side me, and now I have a broken arm and fat ass is the closet thing to a doctor we got!"

Foolscap pushed the doctor to Goma and he said, "What ever go fix his arm!"

When Foolscap was gone Goma smirked as he grabbed the Doctor and pulled him close to whisper, "relax I'm not brainwash crazy and mutate anymore, I'm just crazy and mutated! Now this is how it's going to work you are going to set my arm! I'm going to take you to a pod we are going to escape, then I'm going to brake Rex's leg as punishment for attack your daughter with his dinosaur! If I hadn't pushed her out of the way she would be in a lot worst shape then just a broken arm!"

the doctor nodded, and followed Goma.

To be continued. 


	4. Back to the D-team

Goma had his arm in a sling as he leading doctor drake along as he said "come along Doctor! We need to get a move on before they notice something!"

they then came to a pod and he opened it and said, "Get in! Quickly we need to get a move on! And hurry up! I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

Doctor drake was struggling to get in over the first step so Goma kicked him making him fall in as he got in behind and closed the hatch.

doctor drake rubbed his back, "that wasn't very nice Max!"

Goma grabbed him by the shirt as he yelled out, "I HAVE BEEN ASSIMILATED NICE AND MAX AIN'T IN THE DRIVERS SEAT ANYMORE! YOU THINK I AM PLAYING! I DON'T TRUST EITHER OF THE MES SO YOU SHOULDN'T EITHER!" he then hit the launch button making the button eject.

Doctor drake gulped as he said, "I feel like I was safer as a captive and you were better off brain washed!" Goma then slapped him and said, "HOW WAS I BETTER OFF ATTACKING ZOE THE WOMAN I LOVE!" HE then jumped back a bit and covered his mouth and looked away.

The Father of Zoe rubbed his check as he said,"… Oh I acted like a clown thanks to being nervous around my wife when I meet her too. Sorry for the brain washing comment!"

the former leader of the D-team saw his reflecting in the window as they land and punched it smashing the window so he couldn't see it. "… you should be! My body and mind twist violated tortured cut open horrible things done to brake my mind body and soul till I was an empty shell fit to fill with lies to make me a slave. You have no right to judge me! You have no right to comment of my actions or expect anything for me!"

the pod then opened as he got out and Doctor drake crawled out only to fall.

A moment later what looked like Bandit come out screaming about Drake being a shogun as Goma smirk as he spread his wings and said, "Sorry he's under my protection!" he then summoned his dinosaur making it roar as it scared off the bandits.

who was running as they screamed, "THE SHOGUN TOKUGAWA AS IN SLAVED DEMONS! BY BEATING THEM IN COMBAT!"

Goma looked to his arms and blinked before a report about those kids having doctor drake came on over the pod, "… looks like this Tokugawa is a case of strong family resemblance! That means they'll come to drop him off at him so let's be there for him, Zoe always talked about how annoying your samurai trivia skills were you know this shogun?"

The doctor said, "oh yes my family believed he was in our tree for years. This is proves it! I know were his men will be and how today ends. It's the perfect plan if not a little dirty and taking advantage of people!"

The human turned Alien grabbed the doctor by the shirt and shock him as he said, "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF PEOPLE TO ME! I WAS FUCKING ASSMILATED!"

Later on doctor Drake was dressed as the Shogun the army giving Goma looks as he and his Dinosaur stood by him as he said, "I'm not fighting your battles I'm forced to protect The 'shogun' This day! As long as he isn't in danger me and my pet are not battling!"

one of them point a spear at him only for the Eocarcharia to bite it in half as Goma laughed evilly and insanely, "exact words of the deal man! If you are mad about me and my pet not killing your enemy plan the shogun who didn't request kill my enemies this day as his price!"

The Armored dinosaur roared making them leave Goma and and Doctor Drake alone.

Doctor drake looked to him and said, "Good fake insane laugh!"

the purple skinned young man held his face with his arm not in a sling and laughed insanely while crying as he looked at his reflection in the armor of his dinosaur, "I'm not acting man! I'm not acting!" he said as he broke down in mad laugher with tears of red streaming down his face.

Doctor drake moved a little bit away form him, "…. I am so Glad Aki and Spike aren't here to see this… I wish I wasn't!" He sounded worried.

Later on at the castle Goma was at the gate with his dinosaur waiting in his hand he had a mirror he looked in it before smashing it on the ground and growling as he held his face, "FUCK!"

that is when Doctor Drake showed up and said, "you sure you want to do this I mean it's been all day there is no way they could still be here! They problem dropped the real shogun off at a village and left!"

Goma got up and grabbed his arm and said, "I SAW THEM HEADING HERE WHEN I WAS AIR BORN ON THE WAY!"

In a moment they heard steps as they turned and there was Zoe, Rex and the real Shogun.

the Real Shogun walked over and looked at doctor drake, "you most be Zoe's father just as handsome as I heard!"

doctor drake laughed and said, "Why form a good looking guy like you that's quite the compliment!"

Zoe was standing in front of Goma crying as Goma was crying as he looked at her before he turned away hiding his face and backing away, "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

the Real Samurai whispered to Doctor drake, "That the boyfriend cursed into a demon!" Doctor drake nodded and the Shogun said, "poor young man! That is just a horrible curse."

Zoe grabbed Goma into a hug and petted his head as she whispered to him, "I found a family tree on the Backlander, Rod and Laura are our grand kids! They are still around still back home with my sister the fact they are same proves we'll get you back to normal!" she said crying as she hugged him.

Goma once more brake down in tears hugging Zoe but this time his spectral dinosaur roared at Rex who held his hands up showing he was holding Ace card

Later on In the back lander Goma was in a cell being scared his hands cuffed together.

Zoe was screaming, "HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL!" she yelled in rage.

doctor Z rolled his eyes as he looked over the scan, "He insisted on the cage and the chains lady!"

Zoe blinked before looking at Goma who said, "I don't trust either of the mes in my head! And no one here should either! I'm serious I was assimilated don't trust me or me!"

Zander was backing out of the room and said, "five steps ahead of!"

the former human point at him and said, "Good man!"

Doctor z looked over the scans, "scans show the DNA is human so you are surgically altered, not genetically altered."

Goma rolled his eyes, "So I am one of those freaks form that mad mans island form that book! What was the name? he surgically turned animal into kind of people! It's on the tip of my tongue because I watched the movie instead of reading it for the book report."

doctor Z rolled his eyes and said, "The wings are mechanical implanted under your skin and collapsible to retract into there case, They are alien tech and I don't know how they work that would be the only part that would be difficult to undo, skin simple bleach, eyes well we'll come back to that, hair I would need to remove the plats but I don't think it'll ever go back to brown.. as for the reports of parts of you turning back to normal on your on could be the body developing immunity and destroying organic surgical add ins so chance are you'll return to normal over time minus the wings anyhow so let's put off on surgery at least for the time being."

Goma nodded as he sadly said, "So I have to look in the mirror and see a monster how long then?" he said his eyes crying red tears.

Doctor Z gasped at the scan, "THAT'S BLOOD! YOU ARE CRYING BLOOD AND THERE IS NO DETECHABLE ALTERATION TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN!"

Zoe smirked as she said, "so his tears prove this scan is useless because for everything the future tech can find there is something they can't find!" she sound smug but it was hiding sadness and fear her head picturing Max as a human slowly turning back into Goma.

Goma was crying as he looked to the ground covering his face as he said, "I get it I'M FUCKED!" he then broke down into insane laugher as he fell to his knees and zoe ran to try and comfort him but Zander held her back.

Zander said, "I won't let the little sister of my angel get hurt!

to be continued.


	5. I don't want to lose you again

Zoe was sitting on a rock watching Rex struggle to find away into a cliff face as she crossed her arms and smirked, "So mr. Drug me from my grieving ill future husbands side why having you just done the logical think and smash it open with Ace?

Rex's eye twitched as he banged his head on the wall, "STUPID STUPID STUPID FUTURE IDIOT THE ONLY THING WORST COULD BE IF IT OPENED IF I SAID OPEN SASAME!" A moment later he fell over as the cliff raised up into the mountain revealing the hall of treasure.

Zoe held her gut and laughed as she said, "OH I NEED THAT I REALLY DID!" She said as she wiped a tear form her eye, "If Only Max was here to see it! I put he would smile for a second, if only for that long!"

The pink haired girl then got up and walked in passed the holding his head on the ground Rex to see a large Dinosaur and a princess on it's back and Zoe yelled out, "Let me guess That came form a lamp and you're a captured princess?"

The Princess slide down the tail as she bowed and said, "Why yes that is true are you a future teller? I am princess Zahrah!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and said, "I am Zoe drake and no More of on a quest through time to gather magic gems to brake the curse on my future husband that turned him into a monster." She said flatly.

the princess held her hand to her chin as she said, "Oh my you poor thing the thief's must have one of the Gems you need then?"

the pink haired girl nodded as she held out a thing and it beeped, "and this beeps when one is around and.. well" she then held it at the dinosaur, "your Genie seems to have eaten it by mistake.."

Zahrah gasped and said, "I did not know Genies eat gems. Well Genie my wish for freedom has been granted, and I know I wished to save my people, but I need my last wish to be for that Gem to be returned to this lady so she may saved her future husband."

the Genie nodded as if she under stood and turned around and made sick sounds and Zoe looked away and turned Green as she removed her yellow vest," I'm not tucking the throw up Gem with my hands. As for your people I think me and the idiot I am forced to quest with can help."

Zahrah blinked before Zoe summoned pairs and she smiled, "why thank you Zoe Drake!"

later on the Backlander.

Goma was sitting on his cell holding his face, crying as he looked to his reflection In on the floor and growled as he slashed it till he couldn't see his own face, "STOP MOCKING ME! YOUR NOT ME I AM NOT YOU! I AM NOT ME! YOU ARE NOT YOU!" he screamed as he held his head.

Doctor Z blinked as he was walking by as he said, "… Got dam! Glad I wasn't the one to get assimilated!"

Goma jumped up trying to grab the old man through the bars as he said, "REALLY? YOU WOULD WISH THIS FATE ON ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! NEWS FLAHS OLD MAN THIS IS A FATE WORST THEN DEATH! AT LEAST IF THEY HAD KILLED ME I WOULD HAVE STILL BEEN MYSELF! I STILL WOULD HAVE HAD MY IDENITY! I STILL WOULD HAVE HAD MY SOUL!" He screamed insanely making Doctor Z run out screaming.

Goma then fell down holding his head crying as Zoe came in and ran to him and put a hand on his face making him calm down as his eyes flashed back to Max's as she said, "Calm down I am dropping off the Stone After this I am heading out to help a princess save her kingdom as a thank you! We'll save you Max, we will the future is on our side!" She then grabbed his face and kissed him before she turned to leave tearfully.

Goma fell down as he looked at the completely clawed up floor of his cell and continued to claw at it, rapidly ,"I Am a monster! HOW CAN SHE LOVE ME!" He then started banging the floor in rage as he cried.

he then noticed the floor denting and he continued till it gave way making him fall to the floor below him landing on his feet as he smirked and ran to the lab where he grabbed his sactivator and cards, " I will have revenge! I need it! Zoe doesn't have to know!"

Later on Sheer was on a roof top about to trigger a machine to take over Genie but in a The Eocarcharia bite off the hand holding the machine and eat both making her fall over holding the bleeding green numb were her hand use to be in shock horror pain and rage.

She then turned to see Goma hanging behind her his right claws holding her wing so she couldn't fly away.

Sheer struggled to Free her wing trying to kick him but Goma just grabbed her foot and gave it a twist making her yell in pain as he looked at her one eye widened to the point it was a horror stare as he said, "So you where going to take over that wild dinosaur and use it to hurt my Zoe? Taking my humanity life soul identity and freewill wasn't enough? Now you going to take away my true love? The way I see it your fate is in my hands I could so easily feet you to the demonic beast of a dinosaur you gave me? I could hold you still till you bleed out form that wound? Or I could rip your throat out with my own claws!" he said as he pulled her wing making her fall over in pain screaming.

Goma let go and laughed as he saw the wing at an unnatural angel showing how broken it was as Goma sharped his right claws against his left ones, "or I could kick you down into the streets to be murdered by a would be demon slayer? Oh the possibility for me killing you are almost endless aren't they?"

Sheer's eyes widen in horror at the statement backing up as the Dinosaur Goma had roared side them.

That is when a panicked Voice said, "Max don't do this!" Goma then turned to see Zoe wide eyed pale and in horror behind him and Goma looked at her and said, "How long have you been there!?" he sounded horrified.

Zoe gulped as she took a slow fearful step towards him, "Long enough to know your talking about murder! Max you may look like them but you aren't! if you kill her you'll be just as big a monster as she is! Please It's your mind and soul! Don't let what the horrible things they did to make you look like a monster make you one on the inside! Please don't leave me again! Don't do this!" she said fearful of Losing Max all over again.

Sheer's eyes where widen in horror as she said, "Listen to your bitch!" in a moment Goma stepped on her twisted ankle making her scream as the unhinged former boy hero said, "DON'T YOU CALL HER THAT!"

Zoe then called out again, "Don't do this! There is no coming back form this! If you do this you will be Goma not Max! Don't be Goma! Don't be Goma! Please don't be him!" she said as she slowly moved closer and put her shaking left hand on Goma's crying face.

the skin her hand touched morphed back to Max's natural color as did the eye on that side for a moment as he cried form that eye the tears red as blood they were covering her hand as she looked in to his eyes, her eyes filled with tears.

Sheer shivered and looked down and rolled over the side on to a fabric roof and then rolled ot the ground hitting it and groaning in pain as she forced herself up and limped away form the scene, "Gag me with a spoon!"

Back on the roof top Goma put a hand on Zoe's Face before he pulled her into a hug holding her as tight as he could as he cried his skin and eye returning to Goma's colors as he held her, "Zoe I'm Sorry!"

Zoe wrapped her arms around his back and nuzzled into his chest tearfully as she said, "Don't scare me like this again! Just don't scare me like this again! I lost you once I don't want to lose you again!" she said sadly.

Unknown to them Zahrah was riding Genie watching as she said, "so that is her future husband cursed into a monster. I wish you luck on your quest to restore his humanity the both of you. May your love prove strong enough to brake this wicked spell placed upon him." She said as Genie walked along.

to be continued.


	6. What a bittersweet ending

Later on Goma was diving through the air grabbing the black stone before it could be eaten by a mammoth and as soon as he touched even if it was with his gloved hand his eyes widen.

He saw the dark light within it and saw the same light inside his own hand for a moment before blinking remembering the white energy being guiding them made form the stones as he said, "I understand it! I know how to fix everything!"

He then flapped his wings as he flow into the Backlander and once on side he saw Zoe happily running to him but he held out his hand, "Stand back Zoe the cosmos stone is dangerous, more the new know Scan me and this at the same time you'll see!"

Later on Dr. Z was looking over, "the same results from the Stone match the strange readings form Max but at a lower level!" he was shocked.

Ed blinked and said, "Well then it most be radiation with the stones leaking into the area around logically they were able to find some of the radiation form things exposed to the stones and use that in altering Max."

Ursula blinked and crossed her arms as she said, "Ok so how did he know it?"

Goma smirked and said, "The stone showed me… That sounds crazy doesn't it?"

Zander then let out a flat, "Not the craziest thing going on so I'll believe it!"

Zoe Hugged Max and happily said, "Perfect so we just need to figure out how to purge that radiation out of my max!" she said stepping on to the scan making it give a reading form Zoe.

Doctor Z blinked, "…Zoe you have cosmos stone energy in you too… I wonder Ursula step into the scanner!"

She did and Doctor z nodded and said, "Same for her! Interesting I thought the fact Zoe had pink hair was the start of the mutations that lead to the blues and greens we have in the future thanks to evolution but it appears those odd by the past standard hair colors aren't a natural change but a radiation scar on the genetic code of humanity!"

Rex blinked and crossed his arms, "So everyone has cosmos stone radiation in them and those with more have what I was grown up to believe is an unnatural color!"

The pink haired girl grabbed her hair and said, "MY HAIR IS PINK BECAUSE OF THE SAME THING THAT TURNED MY FUTURE HUSBAND INTO AN ALIEN!"

The Transformed boy then said, "how do we know the spectral space pirates are even Aliens? But not humans who absorbed to much radiation form the cosmos stones like me? How do we know they aren't just form farther in the timeline then our future people?"

Everyone blinked at his looked at them with a shocked look.

Helga then showed up saying, "We have a transmission!"

they then went down to see Johnathan who had pulled up Specter's face as he said, "Hello darlings you have what we want you we have what you want how about a trade."

Goma walked in and said, "We have no choice same time our time line and there better be a cure for this make over!" he said grabbing at his face in hate in rage!

Specter laughed and said, "Oh you'll get use to it I know I did!" he then hung up

Rex blinked and said, "And Max's human's mutated by cosmos stone radiation leak confirmed!"

Zoe then yelled, "WE CAN'T WE GIVE THEM OUR STONES WE LOSE THE ONLY TOOL IN GETTING MAX BACK TO NORMAL!" she yelled in rage and tearing up.

Goma sighed and crossed his arms, "Zoe you forget I was on there side I over heard seth talking about how the cosmos stones were our stones equal and opposite. What happens when to equal and opposite force meet? Much like the unstoppable spear and the unbreakable shield they both are destroyed." He said rubbing his chin.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

Doctor z then said, "Well brain boost confirmed." He sad flatly, "… seth made clone stones, and the space pirate stoneless one had chibi mode I pet I can mix mash or made a copy of the one Max has to allow the dinosaurs to work just fine adult chibi and armor and all just fine!" he said happily as he ran off to his lab stopping only to rip the card activator form Goma's chest.

Goma held it before walking off as Zoe followed him and said, "so what we just put the stones in under our cosmos stones and wait for a bang!"

The boy turned mutant sighed and said, "Zoe you will but not me!" before she could scream he covered her mouth, "the Blast has the possibility of removing all trains of both forms of radiation. It has the power to knock this shit out of me!" he said grabbing his face down as he said, "It is the only hope I have to return to normal Zoe. Look you saw your Sister Rod and Laura earlier. As long as Rod and Laura are fine we know I'll live and be human again! Or unmutated or what ever the hell happened to me! Look you've been saying Fate is on our side sense I broke free and took back the drivers seat inside my head! I need you to believe it this one time I'll bring them the stones as they release are parents or I'll sneak in I know how!"

In a moment the ship came to the air above the City the d-team called home as the back lander and the alien ship landed.

Everyone was loading there stones into the underside of the cart holding there cosmos stones.

Goma took a moment to pet the Chibi Chomp and said, "I am sorry I hurt you old friend but it's over now!" he took out his spectral dinosaur card and dropped it on top of the thunderstone as they went out.

Well most of them Goma himself snuck out the back and Flow out up high looking down at the cage there parents were in being opened as the pirates took the stones and there ship took off and he smiled as he spotted the hanger closing as it rose up and he flow towards it fast.

He dove in the hanger door closing on his left wing making him scream as it was ripped form his body making him fall on his face.

He heard a roar and looked up to see Seth and a Cryolophosaurus and Goma smirked happily as Seth looked confused and Goma said, "the cosmos stones will be together any moment and wit hall the stones under that cart all of them will be together Seth."

The blue haired man stepped back in shock as his jaw dropped as Black and white light filled the area.

Goma stood up and he smiled as he said, "this is Max Taylor leader of the D-team saying Checkmate!" in a moment there was a black and white blast.

when The last thing Goma no Max saw for the next few moments was was his hand returning to human color as his cloths were burned he smiled he couldn't see it but everything but his left eye was returning to normal his body looked burned but he was human again.

As he fell through the air he closed his eyes before opening them his sight slowly returning allowing him to see one of the metal wing Pteranodons had grabbed him and he smiled as he said, "Fate… Zoe my dear future wife … you where right… Dam it I love you!" He then passed out.

Later on Max was waking up bandaged up like a Mummy in his own room he looked to his bed room mirror at his still Alien left eye and touched it as he got up forcing himself to move out the room only the remains of his burned Goma pants remained as he head down the stairs, "that eye isn't going to do!"

outside.

The Ancients were crying as Rex looked at them and said, "I am sorry but your two strangers and if the remains of the space pirate engine are only good for one more leap there is no way I'm going to a strange place all alone with two stranges. I under stand you two want to be mom and dad but you're not! I am sorry but I don't know you, I don't care I mean watching you two cry is like watching a random person on the street cry you feel sad but you don't know why and wont' ask!" he then turned and walked away hands in his pocket.

Zander was like wise having a tearful goodbye with his team mates and siblings as he choice to stay with reese.

Laura was hugging Spike and Aki and saying, "Bye bye great grandma and grandpa Taylor it was nice spending the holidays with you!" she then went and hugged Zoe's Parents and saying about the same thing.

Aki blinked as her eye twitched, "no therapist will believe any of this!"

That is when Zoe walked in to go check on Max and her eyes widen as she saw him in the kitchen dropping a bloody spoon and holding the left side of his face and Zoe's eye moved to something round rolling on the counter.

Zoe covered her mouth and turned pale as she said, "Max what did you do?"

Max was crying normal tears form his right eye as he said, "What I had to do to be rid of Goma completely!" he sound sad, and in a moment Zoe ran up and hugged him crying.

The boy returned the hug! He may have had his humanity back, he may have his mind back, he may be free, he may have the woman he loves in his arms, but after brainwashing the beaten at the enemy hand being a monster almost dying all those times, the blast along with all the other things he was still broken and it would take time to get him almost back to normal.

Zoe cried as she held Max close crying She knew in her heart they would be together at the end it was fate and she was happy about it. But She also knew there would be a long road to recovery and there would be scares physical and mental ones on everyone.

Scars they couldn't get help with as no one would believe them they would have to rely on one another for strength and help.

Zoe held Max wrapping her arms around his head as she cried with him, "there are somethings we were not meant to mess around with and time is most of them!"

Max nodded in agreement sadly as he said, "I know Zoe I know I love you!" he said crying his voice sound broken beaten and depressed yet with the faintest hint of hope and joy in it.

Zoe cried as she looked him in the face and said, "I love you too I promise we'll get through this!" she then kissed him.


End file.
